


Unnecessary Feelings

by HinataSnow



Series: Summer of Pekoshira [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fuyuhiko is mentioned but doesn't appear, Gay Panic, Natsumi being the annoying littler sister, Peko being in denial, and Tenko being oblivious, lots of innuendos being spouted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: What starts out as just another sparring session with a friend becomes complicated for Peko when Natsumi witnesses it and draws conclusions that aren't there. After all, Peko and Tenko are great friends, but nothing more. The strange feelings that Peko was suddenly having were not related either.And Natsumi will wipe that smug look off her face, thank you very much.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Pekoyama Peko(implied)
Series: Summer of Pekoshira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769626
Kudos: 11





	Unnecessary Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title of this story is a reference to *that* (in)famous moment from Ace Attorney. Since there's so much going on lately, have a short, silly piece about Natsumi giving Peko a lot of grief and Peko herself going through a Gay Panic, with Tenko being her usual wonderful self. It's time for femslash!

The Hope’s Peak Academy gym was filled with the sounds of intense battle, as Peko Pekoyama swung her sword at Tenko Chabashira. The aikido master deflected the wooden blade by batting it away with her arm, then using her other arm to aim a strike at Peko.    


The blow struck true, landing near Peko’s solar plexus and nearly winding the swordswoman. Peko recovered, but barely, deciding to aim a downward strike on one of Tenko’s shoulders.    


This strike hit, causing the aikido master to wince, but she had enough focus to punch Peko in the stomach.    


The swordswoman doubled over, and felt herself get shoved away next. But Peko landed light on her feet, already pivoting to advance again.    


Then an alarm rang, catching the attention of both girls.    


“It looks like it’s time for us to take a break!” Tenko exclaimed, going over to turn off the alarm she had set up earlier. “That’s a shame, because that was a really good sparring session!” 

“Your ability to keep up with me despite fighting barehanded is improving, Tenko,” Peko said. “Though in the future, I would not advise blocking a sword with your body. An opponent is likely to use a steel sword against you.”

“I will keep that in mind!” Tenko said earnestly. “I’ll be right back with some drinks for us, Peko! Oh hello, there! Who are you?”    


Peko noticed that Tenko was looking over her shoulder, and turned around. At the door of the gym was none other than the Young Master’s sister, Natsumi.

“Oh, don’t worry about who I am. Run along and get those drinks. Get one from me as well!” Natsumi commanded.    


Without even questioning it, Tenko smiled and said, “Sure, I’ll get you something too!” 

After Tenko left, Natsumi said, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Peko! It’s time to go back home.”    


“Apologies for making you wait, Lady Natsumi,” Peko said respectfully. “If you give me a few minutes, I can prepare to leave.”

“Weeell, I was going to chastise you for making me wait, but after what I just saw, I think I can let you stay,” Natsumi said. “As long as it doesn’t happen again, I won’t tell big brother about it.”    


“...Tell the Young Master about what?” Peko asked, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.    


Instead of answering the question directly, Natsumi said, “You know, I had a really hard time finding you! But when I asked around, this artist girl told me that wherever a girl called Tenko Chabashira would be, that’s where you were too. So I came here, and here you both were.”    


“Yes, I am often in this gym to keep my skills sharp, and Tenko is a good sparring partner,” Peko said slowly. “So I spar with her occasionally.” 

“That’s now what I’ve heard. You’re in this gym with her almost every school day,” Natsumi said, her tone now distinctly teasing. “For hours on end, just the two of you here alone…”   


Now Peko picked up on what Natsumi was saying, and she felt her face grow hot. “With all due respect, I will have to make it clear right now that I am friends with Tenko, and nothing more.”    


“You’re blushing, Peko! I have to say, I didn’t know that you liked to be the one to give out orders,” Natsumi said. “Then again, that girl did agree to get me a drink the moment I asked for one. I bet she enjoys being ordered around by yo-”   


“I respect Tenko far too much to ever take advantage of her like that.” Peko said firmly, irritation seeping into her tone for the first time.    


Natsumi’s impish expression faded from being chastised, and she crossed her arms and turned away. “Geez, learn to take a joke. Now are you coming home or not?!” 

Peko had been ready to leave from the start, but she definitely wasn’t going to be able to focus on a sparring session now. “As I said before, I only need a little time to prepare myself.” 

At this moment, Tenko entered the gym again, carrying a sports drink and two bottles of water. “I know you don’t like sweet stuff, so I got you some water, Peko!” She handed the swordswoman a bottle, before handing the other one to Natsumi. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I got you some water too. I hope that’s okay!”    


“I’m excusing it only this once, because you brought me something without complaining,” Natsumi said, even as her tone was still arrogant. “But next time, please get me coffee with extra sugar.”    


“I’ll see what I can do!” Tenko turned towards Peko. “So, are we going to get back to our sparring session?”    


While she waited for an answer, Tenko opened her sports drink bottle and took a drink, stretching herself. The movement caused her shirt to lift slightly, exposing her abdomen.    


As expected of the Ultimate Aikido Master, she had well-defined abs, and right now they were shining with sweat from their earlier sparring session. 

It was a sight that Peko must have seen plenty of times before now, but this time, she could feel herself grow hot again. Sweat was now running down her face, and for the life of her Peko couldn’t understand what was happening. Peko took a long swig of water from her bottle to cool herself down, but it didn't help.    


“Unfortunately, I’ve been called away back home, so we’ll have to reschedule for another time,” Peko said, as she tried to regain her composure. “I will be in touch with you.”    


Natsumi raised an eyebrow at this, a curious look in her eyes.    


“Sounds good, Peko! I hope that you enjoy the rest of your day!” Tenko exclaimed, taking another drink before heading towards a training dummy.    


Peko left the gym with Natsumi, still feeling unusually hot. As soon as they were out of earshot of anyone, Natsumi elbowed Peko. “So, it looks like I might have been onto something after all.”    


“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lady Natsumi.” Peko said, even as she looked firmly in front of herself.   


“You’ve even got the chick’s phone number. I didn’t think you used that phone for anything that wasn’t related to big brother,” Natsumi said, now pouting. “Sometimes you don’t even answer my texts!”    


“I apologize. There are times that I’m busy, but I always answer you when-” Peko came to a halt as she processed exactly what Natsumi was implying. “You are reading too much into this.”    


“Sure I am.” Now Natsumi had completely recovered her earlier, impish mood, grinning at Peko. “Next time, I suggest pinning that girl against a wall and seeing how she reacts.”    


“Please do not tease me anymore.” The hot feeling was closer to scorching at this point, and Peko could only imagine that her face looked like a fire hydrant.    


Natsumi did not say anymore on the subject as they departed Hope’s Peak Academy, but Peko could see that she planned to bring it up again once they were home.    


Whatever Natsumi planned to say, Peko would try not to take it too seriously. After all, even with the strange reaction that she was currently under, Peko only saw Tenko as a friend. These strange feelings would pass in time.    


Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I do know that the first two stories in this series don't have Peko and Tenko being in an explicit romantic relationship. This was intentional on my part- I wanted to explore more platonic scenarios first. But next time I post a work in this series, it will contain some very explicit Pekoshira. So look forward to that. See you next time! Please review.


End file.
